Artista silencioso
by AleSt
Summary: Tobi y Deidara disfrutan de un peculiar postre en la cocina de Akatsuki. Advertencia de NSFW. Este fic es para la TobiDei Week.


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia:** Contenido adulto explícito. NSFW. One-shot ridículo y sin trama, es prácticamente porno gratuito para sus ojos. Suciedades y sólo suciedades xD.

* * *

 **Artista silencioso**

* * *

—¡Por Jashin, Kisame-chan! Por fin una comida decente. Podría incluso comértela en agradecimiento —soltó el jashinista relamiéndose los labios como muestra de lo contento que estaba después de una buena cena caliente.

Finalmente los miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban todos reunidos en la guarida. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraban juntos en persona y debido a la rareza del acontecimientos Pain le había ordenado a Kisame preparar una comida decente para todos, aún en contra de las quejas de Kakuzu sobre el presupuesto y el cómo era una despilfarro gastar en comida para los inútiles de sus compañeros.

—¿Comerle qué, Hidan-senpai? —Preguntó Tobi con curiosidad provocando las risas de todos los presentes, excepto la de Zetsu que se encontraba igual de intrigado—. ¿Todavía tienes hambre, senpai?

—Si vas a comerte a Kisame-san, nosotros también queremos un poco, Hidan-kun —dijo el Zetsu blanco, claramente malinterpretando la situación.

—¡Hey, rubia! —exclamó Hidan ignorando la pregunta de Tobi y a Zetsu— definitivamente te quedaste con el rey de los tontos como compañero. Deberías enseñarle algo de cultura general.

—Hidan, eres el más inculto de todos aquí, así que cierra la boca antes de que te mate.

—Cómo si pudieras hacerlo Kakuzu-chan. Te dejo comérmela si quieres, pero para con los celos de menopáusica. Y tú Tobi, pídele a la rubia que tienes como compañera que te de una demostración, seguro Dei-chan sabe comerlas como un campeón.

—¡Cállate imbécil! —exclamó Deidara—. ¡Deja de llamarme rubia o voy a explotarte, um!

—Si lo explotas dentro de la guarida los gastos de reparación los pagas tú, Deidara —aclaró Kakuzu.

—¡Cómo si me importara el estúpido dinero!

—¡Ja! Enojada te ves más linda que Konan-chan, rubia. ¿Por qué no me invitas a tu habitación y me das una demostración de lo que sabes hacer? Jashin-sama te lo recompensará.

—¡Estás muerto! —gritó el artista poniéndose de pie y sacando dos arañas de arcilla ante una agradecida Konan.

—Silencio —ordenó Pain con fría tranquilidad—. Hidan, ya es suficiente. Deidara siéntate y tranquilízate o los dos conocerán la ira de dios. Además, nadie es más guapa que Konan y nadie contradice a dios.

A regañadientes Deidara volvió a sentarse guardando las arañas en sus bolsas por si las necesitaba más adelante. Konan por su parte se mostraba muy satisfecha después de la declaración del jefe.

—Todos ustedes son unos putos aburridos. Jashin-sama los castigará.

—Deidara-senpai, ¿qué es lo que Hidan-senpai va a comerle a Kisame-senpai? —Continuó Tobi colocando una mano tras su nuca—. ¡Si es el postre Tobi también quiere, Tobi ha sido un buen chico!

—¡TOBI! ¡Eres un idiota, um! —explotó Deidara lanzando las arañas que tenía listas directamente a la máscara anaranjada.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante la velocidad de los reflejos de Tobi, quién evadió las arañas con una rapidez que incluso consiguió que Itachi lo mirara con interés.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Tobi y Deidara se quedan sin postre y se van a la cocina a lavar los platos como castigo!

—Pero Pain-sama… —empezó a lamentarse Tobi.

—Todo ha sido culpa del idiota de Hidan. ¡Es injusto, um!

—El dios ha hablado —sentenció Pain sin dejar lugar a réplica.

Ante la incredulidad de todos, Deidara se retiró a la cocina sin decir una sola palabra más, en una actitud impropia del artista, quién por lo general actuaba impulsivamente y nunca aceptaba una orden sin pelear y quejarse.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Tobi? ¡A la cocina! —dijo Pain y el enmascarado salió disparado a cumplir el castigo que le habían impuesto.

La verdad era que a Tobi no le disgustaba para nada el castigo. Quedarse sin postre era algo que le molestaba, pero lo cierto era que desde que los demás miembros de Akatsuki llegaron a la guarida, las oportunidades para pasar tiempo de calidad con su senpai se habían vuelto nulas. Todo el tiempo se encontraba alguien alrededor molestando, lo que había reducido sus oportunidades de toqueteos en un cien porciento. Incluso en la habitación que compartían la intimidad era nula porque Zetsu blanco aparecía un minuto si y el otro también para pedirle a Tobi salir a cazar mariposas.

Así que el castigo junto a su senpai no le parecía del todo un castigo porque le daba un tiempo a solas con él mientas los demás estaban entretenidos con el postre.

—Hasta que apareces. Ven aquí cabeza hueca y ayúdame con los platos, um —dijo Deidara cuando sintió la presencia de Tobi en la cocina—. ¡No te quedes ahí y ven a ayudarme que también es tu castigo! —exclamó al ver que Tobi se había quedado de pie en el umbral de la puerta sin señales de que fuera a moverse.

Deidara tenía razón, Tobi no tenía intenciones de moverse de su posición, no al menos por unos minutos más, la verdad era que estaba disfrutando de la vista. Ver a su senpai de espaldas moviendo el culito mientras lavaba los platos era un vista que merecía mucho la pena.

Decidió acercarse al sentir la ira del artista crecer segundo a segundo.

—¿Así de cerca está bien, senpai? —Preguntó en un susurro mientras pasaba un brazo por el abdomen del ninja rubio eliminando todo el espacio entre sus cuerpos.

—Idiota, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —Siseó el artista maldiciéndose internamente por la manera en que su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar el tono de voz cargado de deseo de Tobi y su cuerpo pegado al de él.

Para el artista los cambios de Tobi habían dejado de sorprenderle desde hacía mucho ya. Un minuto era el idiota más grande que el mundo ninja había visto jamás y al siguiente era un ninja absolutamente sensual pidiendo guerra y Deidara no era del tipo que decía que no a una buena pelea, sea esta como shinobi o como amante.

—¡Suéltame ahora mismo cabeza hueca o vas a lamentarlo!

Lanzó la amenaza como una formalidad porque por lo dureza que sentía presionada contra su espalda, Tobi no tenía pensado soltarlo hasta conseguir lo que quería y sinceramente él también necesitaba un momento de calidad con su discípulo. Gimió cuando sintió una mano de Tobi colándose debajo de su camisa de red y recorriendo cada centímetro de su pecho, mientras la otra jugueteaba con el elástico de su pantalón.

—Hmm, Tobi basta —suspiró. Su boca pidiendo algo que realmente no deseaba mientras su cuerpo inconscientemente se inclinaba hacia tras buscando contacto.

—Si me lo pidieras con más convicción tal vez pararía, senpai —dijo pellizcando el pezón derecho, arrancándole más gemidos al ninja rubio.

—Tobi, se un buen chico y detente ahora mismo, los demás…. ¡Agh! — se quejó al sentir la mano traviesa de Tobi colarse dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior y apretar su miembro semi erecto entre sus dedos sin mucha ceremonia.

—¿De verdad quieres que me detenga? Tobi quiere ser un chico malo con el senpai. Mira como me tienes —dijo con un tono de voz ronco y varonil apretándose más a la espalda del artista, tanto que su miembro se posó entre las nalgas del rubio dejándolo prisionero y haciendo ronronear en anticipación.

—T-Tobi, ummm, te haré pagar por e-ssssto —balbuceó al sentir la mano de su discípulo subir y bajar por su miembro despertándolo del todo.

La estridente risa de Hidan podía escucharse en la cocina, lo que calentó aún más a Deidara que aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, la sensación de peligro lo ponía de una forma casi dolorosa.

Las expertas manos de Tobi hacían maravillas sobre el cuerpo del artista. Tobi había demostrado ser un amante diligente y en ese momento estaba aplicado todo lo que había aprendido sobre las zonas erógenas de su senpai, derritiendo al artista con sus caricias.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro y profundo gemido cuando la mano de Tobi cubrió la cabeza de su miembro antes de apretar la punta entre sus dedos tirando ligeramente hacia adelante.

—Shhhh, Deidara-senpai —susurró el enmascarado cubriéndole la boca con la mano que segundos antes había estado recorriendo su pecho—. No pienso detenerme bajo ninguna circunstancia, así que a menos que quieras que los demás nos vean, lo mejor será que mantengas esta boquita cerrada.

Deidara no podía negar lo mucho que lo excitaba escuchar a Tobi hablarle así. Su discípulo era el idiota olímpico, pero cuando perdía la cabeza por el deseo se volvía dominante y exigente. Al rubio le encantaba el reto, sobre todo por la recompensa que aquello conllevaba. Cuando todo acabara ya se encargaría de poner a Tobi en su lugar por hablarle de esa manera, como había hecho en otras ocasiones, peor ahora lo que quería era sentirlo en toda su extensión. En sus diecinueve centímetros de extensión.

Enseguida fue el turno de Tobi de suspirar el sentir la lengua de Deidara lamer la palma de su mano. Sin demora Deidara tomó la mano de Tobi y comenzó a succionar los dedos, envolviendo su lengua en cada uno de ellos, mordiendo y succionando hasta dejarlos bien lubricados, mientras su frotaba sin cesar contra el miembro de Tobi que se mantenía prisionero entre sus nalgas.

Tobi seguía trabajando a Deidara con su otra mano, subiendo y bajando por la longitud del artista de forma furiosa, apretando la punta y pellizcando el frenillo entre jaladas.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —fue lo único que dijo Deidara antes de doblarse completamente sobre el encimera de la cocina bajándose el pantalón.

En el comedor de la guarida, los miembros de Akatsuki seguían escuchando las idioteces de Hidan y las amenazas de muerte de Kakuzu, ajenos a lo que ocurría a tan solo unos pasos de ellos en la cocina.

La pareja podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros mientras comían el postre, los dos pensando al mismo tiempo que el verdadero postre lo estaban disfrutando ellos.

Para Tobi ver a Deidara completamente sumiso ante él y en esa posición, totalmente expuesto y deseoso por sentirlo lo puso aún más bruto. Su miembro dolía por el deseo de enterrarse entre esas nalgas y reclamar ese cuerpo como suyo.

Deidara lo volvía loco y sin poder contenerse más, apretó con la mano que había cubierto la boca principal de su senpai, ese culito que lo tenía loco. Sin demora colocó el pulgar en la entrada de su paraíso personal apenas ejerciendo presión, pero Deidara no estaba para esperar, cualquiera de los demás podrían entrar a la cocina de un momento a otro y el artista no estaba listo para verse expuesto pero tampoco para detenerse, así que él mismo se impulso hacía atrás haciendo que el pulgar entrara en él.

El suspiro que siguió a la acción fue mutuo.

—No seas impaciente senpai —soltó Tobi dudando de su propia voz.

—Ya te dije que no hay tiempo. Además ¿Desde cuando eres tan delicado? ¡Eres tú él que ha provocado esto sin siquiera consultarme! Ahora déjate de preliminares y hazlo ya o voy a meterte una araña en el trasero y convertirte en arte, um.

—Tú lo has pedido, senpai —fue lo último que dijo Tobi antes de separarse del cuerpo del rubio.

Por unos segundos Deidara pensó que Tobi lo iba a dejar así, caliente y sin liberación, pero enseguida se estremeció al escuchar el particular sonido de una cremallera abriéndose. El de cabello azabache apenas bajo su pantalón y ropa interior lo suficiente para liberar su duro miembro.

En menos de un segundo sintió a Tobi piel contra piel. Podía sentir el calor y el palpitar del miembro de su amante apretado contra su entrada trasera. Tobi escupió su erección extendiendo el liquido en un intentó por lubricarlo.

—Esto va a doler un poco, pero tú lo has querido así. Aguanta senpai —dijo Tobi inclinándose sobre Deidara hasta quedar completamente pegado a su espalda y tapándole la boca con una mano.

De un empujón firme y certero entró en el cuerpo del artista, quien lo mordió al punto de lastimar la piel de la palma de la mano de Tobi, haciéndola sangrar. A Tobi no le importó, a pesar de la lujuria estaba más preocupado por lo tenso que estaba Deidara. Se arrepintió inmediatamente por haberlo tomado de esa forma. Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar la espalda del artista sobre la camisa de red, dibujado círculos para relajarlo. Lentamente bajó la mano hasta el miembro de Deidara subiendo y bajando delicadamente. Poco a poco el artista se fue relajando hasta que unos segundos después comenzó a mecerse hacia atrás pidiéndole silenciosamente a Tobi que continuara.

—El senpai también es un mal chico —murmuró sobre el oído de Deidara antes de comenzar a moverse dentro de él.

Tobi siempre enloquecía cuando sentía a Deidara de esa manera, pero en esta ocasión podía sentir como perdía la cabeza y todo sentido de pudor o miedo a ser descubiertos. Lo único que quería era correrse dentro del rubio mientras escuchaba el murmullo de voces en el comedor.

El enmascarado comenzó a moverse más rápido, con estocadas cortas pero profundas, únicamente pensando en lo mucho que deseaba sentir a Deidara correrse entre sus dedos mientras él se derramaba en su interior.

Apretó el tronco del miembro del artista antes de comenzar a subir y bajar al ritmo de su arremetida. Deidara lamía la palma de su mano sin importarle el sabor metálico de la sangre que su mordida ocasionó.

—Ahh, Deidara-sen…. Ummm —gemía Tobi con la frente apoyada en uno de los hombros de su senpai mientras perforaba al artista sin piedad—. Tócate para mí, senpai —dijo soltando el miembro del artista para colocar la mano en su cadera y arremeter con más ganas.

Tobi salía por completo del cuerpo de Deidara sólo para introducirse de nuevo del todo un segundo después. Estaba poseído, completamente loco de pasión. El artista no lo decepcionó, colocó sus dos manos sobre su miembros, sus lenguas sin demora comenzaron a trabajar.

—Hidan-senpai tiene razón. La comes como un campeón. Cuando estemos en nuestra habitación quiero esas bocas lamiéndome también.

La respuesta de Deidara fue un nuevo mordisco a su mano porque el artista podría estar abierto para él, pero nunca sumiso del todo.

El sonido de los platos del postre siendo levantados de la mesa despertó aún más la urgencia de Tobi. Realmente se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

—Senpai, se acabó el tiempo, necesito que te corras para mí a menos que quieras que Hidan-senpai nos encuentre así.

Tobi sintió a Deidara presionarse todavía más contra él, haciendo que las embestidas fueran más cortas y rápidas. Tobi, como una máquina de pistones, no decepcionó y se mantuvo firme hasta que la espalda de Deidara se arqueó, las lenguas de sus manos recibiendo su propia corrida gustosas mientras las paredes de su interior apretaban su miembro en un abrazo erótico y lujurioso. No pudo contenerse más y después de dos estocadas más, Tobi se derramó escandalosamente dentro de Deidara, dejándolo lleno de su esencia.

No tenía mucho tiempo para regocijarse en la delicia de su liberación porque sabía que de un momento a otro Kisame entraría con los platos del postre para que los laven, así que retiró de la boca de Deidara la mano que lo había mantenido silencioso y casi con irritación se retiró de las puertas del paraíso en las que se encontraba firmemente enterrado, únicamente para ver como su esencia acompañada de un poco de sangre caía por las piernas del artista. Tobi gruñó ante semejante escena, poniéndose duro otra vez, pero el segundo round tendría que esperar.

Tomó una servilleta y se limpió lo mejor que pudo sorprendido por la falta de respuesta del artista que aún se encontraba doblado y abierto de piernas.

Sin poder contenerse se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre una de las nalgas desnudas y expuestas, en un acto casi igual de íntimo como lo que acababan de hacer.

—Voy a por los platos del postre antes de que Kisame-senpai se nos adelante. Arréglate un poco Deidara-senpai porque si a mi regreso te encuentro en esta misma posición… mmm no me va a importar que los demás nos escuchen, será mi reto personal hacerte gritar y gemir tan alto que te van a escuchar hasta Iwagakure.

Un gemido de anticipación fue lo único que escuchó de parte del rubio seguido de una explosión proveniente del comedor. Tobi ahora entendía porque Deidara había aceptado el castigo tan sumisamente. Sonrió al ver que Deidara nunca aceptaba nada sin pelear y suspiró pensando en el placentero castigo que su senpai le infligiría en su habitación. Casi podía saborearlo.

* * *

 **Es la TobiDei week y no podía quedarme sin participar. ¡Eso nunca! Llegué al mejor día, día de limonada xD. Cómo dije arriba esto es sólo porno gratis, pero es la primera vez que escribo porno yaoi así que tengan piedad y no me odien mucho xD.**

 **¡Feliz TobiDei Week a todos!**


End file.
